supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Copeland
How Nathan Copeland joined the Tourney Nathan Copeland is a fictional character on No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle. He is a hip-hop themed assassin with a shapeshifting boombox as a weapon, this boombox takes two forms, a missle launching boombox and armor which wraps around Nathans arms. His "Battle Room" has several traps which can harm both Nathan and Travis. He is rank 50th in the UAA. One day, a golden crystal falls out of the sky. Nathan Copeland picks up and hopes it will build him a fortune. However, a young man named Helios flies in and wants the crystal back. Character Select Screen Animation When Highlighted Listens to his boombox. After the announcer calls his name Spins then shakes his arms as the camera zooms and turns his boombox into armored arms then says "I was starvin' for a worthy foe!" Special Moves Blast Jam (Boombox Neutral) Nathan fires missiles from his boombox at the opponent. Groovy Smash (Armored Arm Neutral) Nathan swags his arms around trying to hit his opponent. Jivin' Shooter (Boombox Side) Nathan opens up a gattling gun in his boombox and fires some shots at the opponent. Rap Brusher (Armored Arm Side) Nathan lariats then pushes his palms out with enough power to knock his opponent away. Funky Spin (Boombox Up) Nathan handstands and spins into the air firing lasers from his boombox like disco lights. Hip-Hop Dragon (Armored Arm Up) Nathan crouches then spins his armored hands while jumping three times. Change (Down) Nathan changes his booombox into armored arms, changing his attack pattern, and vice versa. Rap Knockout (Hyper Smash) Nathan uses his armored arms then push them apart saying "Funky time!" then runs to his opponent. If he hits, he does a series of rap moves while attacking his opponent in an auto-combo. After fifteen hits, he sways his hips and makes an explosion that knocks the opponent away. Showtime (Final Smash) Nathan does a hip hop move with his boombox saying "Showtime!" then a random effect happens. *A chandelier falls down and can be used to smash into anyone for fifteen seconds. *Lasers target opponents for eighteen seconds. *Bombs are dropped onto the field for fourteen seconds. *Ten Smash Run enemies join Nathan Copeland and fight for him for thirty seconds. *The stage is set on fire for fourty seconds. Victory Animations #Nathan Copeland sways his armored hands around eight times saying "I look forward to rematches!" #Nathan Copeland spins and taps a button on his boombox then says "Music to my ears." #Nathan Copeland shakes his body then plays loud rap noises from his boombox rapping "Oh, look at you, victory for me was too good to be true!" On-Screen Appearance Nathan flips to his point and pulls out his boombox saying "We'll both do as Divinity commands." Trivia *Nathan Copeland's rival is the guardian of Elysion and the Golden Crystal, Helios. *Nathan Copeland shares his English voice actor with War Machine, Doomsday, Cyborg. *Nathan Copeland shares his Japanese voice actor with Firestorm, Lt. Col. Arthur Fremantle, Bogmire, Rolling Turtle. Category:No More Heroes characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters